<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пять стадий by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244139">Пять стадий</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Humor, Developing Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Ебала я канон</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс прошёл через охуевание, охуение, забивание хуя и сосание хуя, короче, через четыре из пяти стадий принятия собственной гомосексуальности по его персонально-трикстерской версии.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Jesse/Hartley Rathaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пять стадий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Избирательная память автора на канон: Джесси Джеймс из комиксов, Хартли немножко (очень) Сидабовский, потому что потому.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Окей, Джеймс прошёл через охуевание, охуение, забивание хуя и сосание хуя, короче, через четыре из пяти стадий принятия собственной гомосексуальности, по его персонально-трикстерской версии.<br/>Возможно, помогло то, что его любимая злючка-колючка Хартли оказался более милым и чутким, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, на второй, да и на все остальные, которые бросал на него Джеймс, пока не осознал однажды, что Крысолов немножко... особенный.<br/>Хотя, конечно, Крысолов был особенным и все, Боже мой, абсолютно все были в курсе. Даже на лице Хартли была доля аристократической надменности и разве что не написано большими буквами «Я ОСОБЕННЫЙ», а ниже, чуть поменьше: «а ты — презренный говнюк».<br/>А потом оказалось, что все эти надписи были лишь каким-то тупым штампом и существовали исключительно в головах других (хотя Хартли по прежнему был злючкой-колючкой, о чём Трикстер не уставал ему напоминать).<br/>И вдруг всё как-то... выровнялось. Лиза говорила что-то про налаживание личных границ и устойчивые отношения, потом ехидно смеялась. Джеймс же просто перестал шутить те шутки, от которых Пайпер бледнел и хмурился, и больше шутил те, от которых тот начинал сдержанно улыбаться. Затем — смеяться.<br/>Оказалось, что у Хартли очень мелодичный смех, музыкальный, мягкий, совсем не то его ехидное торжествующее хмыканье. Джеймс старался смешить его чаще, крутился рядом и был, ну, собой, что ли, только более аккуратным собой, заботящимся о Хартли.</p><p>Через месяц Мик пошутил, что одним пидором в их команде стало больше, в ответ на что Джеймс самоуверенно заявил, что на девочек у него встаёт и сиськи ему нравятся, а, значит, гейская магия Хартли на него не действует.<br/>Хартли же, сидевший в углу и читавший что-то на латыни, захлопнул книгу и вышел прочь.<br/>Джеймс задумался об этом.<br/>Крепко задумался.<br/>После чего пришёл к Хартли, ютившемуся тогда в одном из прилично оборудованных убежищ, и принёс выпить.<br/>— Не боишься, что твоё гетеросексуальное поле не выдержит? — поднял бровь тот.<br/>Джеймс заржал, плюхнувшись на диван.<br/>— Что ты мне сделаешь? Поцелуешь? И волшебным образом превратишь меня в сладкого гея?<br/>— А я, по-твоему, сладкий? — парировал Хартли, доставая лёд для принесённого Джеймсом коньяка.<br/>Джеймс хмыкнул, дёрнув бровью, и лизнул Хартли в щёку. Тот дёрнулся и... Нет, на секунду Джеймс подумал, что сейчас Хартли ему врежет — такой у того был злобный вид.<br/>Но он не угадал: зло ухмыльнувшись, Хартли поцеловал его.<br/>«Вау, это было горячо», — первое, что всплыло в голове у Трикстера.<br/>«Надо повторить».<br/>Так, а вот вторая мысль была лишней.<br/>Да и первая, наверное, тоже?<br/>Джеймс мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что его гетеросексуальность дала трещину. Похоже, радужная аура Пайпера была сильнее.<br/>Пока он объяснял это Хартли, тот дважды едва ему не врезал — спасала только быстрая реакция и то, что Джеймс уже привык уворачиваться от попыток ему врезать. После этого они поцеловались ещё раз, и, ух, Хартли обалденно целовался, у него были мягкие губы, мягкая кожа, и голос был тоже бархатно-мягкий, когда он не разозлился, а... просто поговорил.<br/>Джеймс чувствовал себя идиотом, но идиотом, о котором заботятся, и поэтому он не сгорел со стыда и не сбежал, а всё-таки довёл до конца беседу с Хартли на тему «Джесси Джеймс и его вовсе-не-гейская-но-возможно-чуточку-гейская ориентация», в процессе нахватавшись новых слов и узнав о романтике и ориентации много нового.<br/>— Ты очаровательный ботаник, ты в курсе?<br/>— Я этим горжусь, — пожал плечами Хартли, поправляя очки.<br/>И облизнул губы.<br/>Медленно.<br/>Оч-чень мед-лен-но.<br/>Джеймс шумно вздохнул, впервые не находя слов.<br/>Хартли был восхитительным и, как оказалось, невероятно соблазнительным мудаком. Всё, как Джеймс любил.</p><p>А ещё Джеймс полюбил обниматься с Хартли, и от его объятий тот как будто обмякал, и все его колючие шипы недоверчивости вмиг исчезали. Джеймс пользовался этим, каждый раз заходя чуточку дальше, постепенно продвигаясь вперёд, потому что, кхм, отношения с Хартли не равнялись другим случайным отношениям. С Хартли нельзя было взять и напиться вместе, чтобы потом проснуться в одной постели и помнить лишь самые яркие подробности пьяного секса, нет. Отношения с Хартли были сродни аккуратному исследованию, потому что каким-то шестым чувством Джеймс понимал: потерять его доверие намного проще, чем вернуть. И очень старался не накосячить.<br/>Точнее, свести косяки к минимуму.<br/>Ну, по крайней мере после той истории с «достань у меня из кармана, не этого, БЛЯДЬ, ВАЛИМ!!!», Джеймс стал внимательнее относиться к многофункциональному содержимому своих бесконечных карманов — как минимум тех, в которые мог залезть Хартли.</p><p>Вскоре Джеймс выяснил один из плюсов отношений с другим парнем — ты лучше понимаешь, что ему понравится. Хотя Хартли был намного чувствительнее, и Джеймс чувствовал его дрожь, когда касался восхитительно нежной кожи, ощущая собственные пальцы неловкими, загрубевшими от многочисленных трюков и баловства с взрывоопасными веществами. Возбуждать Хартли было сродни физическому удовольствию, только намного выше, тоньше, эстетичней. Целовать, легонько прикусывать — казалось кощунством оставлять следы на бледной коже — вылизывать и понимать, что неловкость куда-то делась.<br/>Хотя в первый раз Джеймс реально растерялся.<br/>Для начала, он был серьёзен. Джеймс ещё подростком понял, что постельные шутки в духе «не потрахались, так поржали» приведут к тому, что у его пассии секс будет, но, скорее всего, с кем-то другим. А с Хартли так проебаться не хотелось, хотелось именно что ебаться, поэтому Джеймс очень постарался выкинуть все приколы из головы.<br/>Тем более, когда рядом был Хартли, думать получалось исключительно о нём — особенно если это был обнажённый и томно вздыхающий от каждого прикосновения Хартли. Тогда Джеймс уложил его на кровать, целуя в шею, куснув ключицу и принявшись обводить языком соски, и, слушая восхитительно музыкальные — так вообще бывает? — стоны, на миг растерялся.<br/>Чёрт...<br/>Он не знал, как геи делают это. Ну, в смысле, догадывался и немного слышал, и даже пару видео смотрел, но накосячить с Хартли было боязно. И не потому, что Хартли мог быть язвительной злючкой, а потому что... ну... Это же Хартли. Как можно повести себя с ним небрежно?<br/>И тут Джеймсу пришла в голову довольно очевидная идея.<br/>Ему вообще не обязательно трахать Хартли сейчас.<br/>Всё, чего Джеймс сейчас хотел — это продолжать касаться такого восхитительного Хартли, и этого было достаточно, и уж здесь-то знаний Джеймса должно было хватить.<br/>В конце концов, у Хартли был член, у Джеймса был член, и Джеймс более-менее разбирался в том, что следует с этим самым членом делать.<br/>Оказалось, что разбирался он неплохо.<br/>Более того, оказалось, что рвение и чуткость во время минета искупают недостаток опыта с лихвой — по крайне мере, взгляд потом у Хартли был совершенно дикий.<br/>И он потом смотрел на губы Джеймса так, как... ну, никто никогда не смотрел.<br/>Конечно, они повторили это ещё не раз.<br/>Они вообще занимались кучей классных вещей, о которых Джеймс раньше как-то не задумывался.<br/>И это было охренительно.</p><p>В общем, из всех стадий принятия себя как есть и принятия в рот чужого члена, Джеймсу больше всего понравилась финальная «охуительная» стадия, когда мозгоёбство сменилось сексом.<br/>— Почему во всех твоих стадиях есть слово «хуй?» — как-то спросил его Хартли.<br/>— Потому что у всех участников наших отношений есть хуй, — без промедления ответил Джеймс, умильно глядя на него снизу вверх. Что было несложно, учитывая, что Джеймс лежал на кровати, а Хартли — сидел.<br/>— У всех — это двух? — уточнил Хартли на всякий случай.<br/>— Твои крысы — семья, но с ними я не в отношениях.<br/>— Ты — идиот, но с тобой я почему-то в отношениях.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>